Reasons Why I love and think Bankotsu's the best!
by LacusXKira forever
Summary: Reason why I think Bankotsu is cool! Please Rate & Review...
1. Chapter 1

Reasons I LOVE Bankotsu!

Adorable and sooo dreamy!

Strong for a human

So swift and fast

Has the best weapon ever

The leader of a group of Mercenaries and hes only 17!

Sooooo sexy

Smirks all the time pretty much

Always has a smile on his face

Is sooo cute when he pouts

InuYasha should have died not him(Grrgh curse that InuYasha)

Cares deeply about his comrads and feels guilty and responsible for their deaths

Tells them everything except about Naraku (Probably does'nt know anything)

Avenged one of his brothers by killing another brother

Has a cute ass and sexy body

Has the coolest armor and kimono

Has the sexiest hair (adores hair in and out of a braid)

Is trusthworthy and loyal to his brothers

Has the best group of Mercenaries ever!

Can pick up Banryu with one hand

He has the coolest mark

Short but powerful and cute

Love the cute childish personality

Naturally born leader

White and blue definitly his colors

Does'nt need the jewel shards to be strong and pick up Banryu

Can be serious when he needs to be

Wishes to live life to its fullest without regret

Has the whitest teeth inthe whole world and the prettiest

Is smart

Was right to not trust Renkotsu completely

He has the most gorgeous blue eyes

Got to get revenge and kill the people who deceived plus behead them

He got to come back and kill 1000 soldiers and 1000 demons

Got to live again for a short amount of time (no thanks to that good for nothing mutt who should have been killed and Naraku who did'nt warn Bankotsu about the Backlash wave)

Wants to kill InuYasha(Hee-Hee so do I)

Hates InuYasha

Loves sake (I have never had it though its supposed to be good)


	2. Chapter 2

Reasons Why I Love And Think Jakotsu's The Best (Apart from Banny)

Reasons Why I Love And Think Jakotsu's The Best (Apart from Banny)

So goofy and funny

Has good taste in men

Has a pretty cool unique sword

Such a carefree person

Pretty cute considering he's gay

Has good taste in kimonos

Doesn't bear grudges

Trustworthy and loyal

Satisfied that he at least got to fight InuYasha before he died

Didn't bear a grudge against Renkotsu even though it's his fault he died

Doesn't like Kagome (Hee hee, neither do I)

Always smiling

Has a funny way of counting (Tried it once for a quiz, outcome not good)

Never down or sad

Has the cutest hair pin (I love butterflies)


	3. Chapter 3

10 Reasons Why I Hate Renkotsu!

1. Always crabby

2. Calls poor Bankotsu names

3. Accuses Bankotsu for using them

4. Tried to kill Bankotsu

5. Betrayed his friends

6. Forgot to load some cannons on Ginkotsu (which might have prevented his death)

7. Told Jakotsu about InuYasha so he could steal Jakotsu's shard

8. Killed Jakotsu

9. Plotted against his friends!

10. Thinks he's all that because he can read and write


	4. Chapter 4

Reasons Why I Think Suikotsu Is Awesome! (Last Chapter) :)

1. He's cute considering his face looks scary

2. Pretty strong

3. Has an interesting past

4. Come on you gotta love his split personality

5. He's loyal to his brothers

6. He could have killed InuYasha if not for those annoying yet cute kids

7. Has a cool weapon (not as cool as Jakotsuto or Banryuu though, no offense Suikotsu)

8. You gotta love his doctor side, so cute, pure & innocent

9. He jumped in the way of Jakotsu's sword to save the kids

10. Face marking; defiantly go with the personality (They mean "Rage")

11. He died in an unjust sad way; you just gotta pity him (no thanks to Kikyo)

12. Has a cool hair style

13. Has a cute name

14. Cool clothes (not as cool as Ban-chan's though)

15. Come on his personality just totally awesome

16. He's unique

17. His doctor side is adorable 

18. Pretty smart

19. Loyal & trustworthy to his brothers (Considering he has a split personality I'd say that's pretty cool)

20. Good at being sneaky & finding ways to manipulate people with his doctor side 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I'll do chapters for the other 3 if you want but you guys have to tell

Me whether I should do one for Kyokotsu (the giant), Mukotsu (fat poison master)

& metal monster freak Ginkotsu. So if I should tell me who & maybe even give

some reasons why you do or don't like them. Anyway enjoy reading about

Suikotsu. Enjoy! & please rate & review...Thanks see ya later.


	6. Chapter 6

Reasons Why I Think Ginkotsu Is Awesome!

1. He's Loyal

2. Looks Cool (I love the way he looks, kind of reminds me Edward Scissor hands)

3. Gave up his life for Renkotsu (How many people would do that come on)

4. Pretty Strong

5. Can Survive the Wind Scar Easily

6. Very protective & loyal to his brothers

7. Has Some Pretty Unique Weapons

8. Cares deeply for his brothers especially Renkotsu & would give up HIS LIFE for them!!

9. He's special in his own way especially to his brothers

10. Doesn't care what people think of how he looks (Come on the way he looks, you would think he goes

Crazy like Mukotsu but he doesn't!)

Renkotsu: I should burn you to ashes, ya know

Authoress: Why?

Renkotsu: Because I read the reasons why I hate Renkotsu or whatever it was called.

The only reason you like that punk of a leader is because women find him attractive.

Bankotsu: Excuse me...Punk

Authoress: I said the truth that's all.

Renkotsu: You should listen to Yuti-chan; I DO too have some good traits.

Authoress: Whatever anyway "Adios Amigos & Amigas don't forget to Review & Rate

Renkotsu: It's Rate & Review woman

Authoress: Hey don't mess with me...Gotta go there's a certain mercenary that needs punishing


	7. Chapter 7

Reasons Why I think Mukotsu is the creepiest out of the Band of Seven 

The way he grins

His voice

His looks scare me (no offense Mukotsu)

He kidnaps women then tries to make them marry him

He tries to rape them (In the manga he tried to do that to Kagome)

The way he laughs sends chills down your back

Come on people he tried to assault Kagome

If women resist him, then he hits them talk about temper!

He tried to kill SESSHOMARU (think of that if u see Mukotsu Fan gurls of Sesshie)

He while attacking InuYasha attacked poor Jakotsu

Anyway so there are the main reasons why I don't like Mukotsu

Bye Bye oh don't forget to rate & review (waves happily)


	8. Chapter 8

10 Reasons Why I Dislike Kyokotsu

1. He tried to kill Kohaku & steal his shard

2. He's kinda stupid in a way that it's annoying

3. Thinks that he's formidable just cause of his size

4. Tried to kill Kouga

5. Was stupid enough to say where his shard was

6. Creepy looking especially his eyes "shivers"

7. Eats humans & demons gross…huh he eats humans then he's a cannibal "eyes widen"

8. His face it's just so creepy unlike Banny-kins

9. Creepy how when Kohaku cut off Kyokotsu's hand it was just made from Naraku's insects

10. And lastly even if he's creepy as hell, he completes the Band of Seven 

Authoress: Wow it's…complete! Yeah I feel so proud of myself 

Renkotsu: Took long enough god I thought it would never be done for like 1 million yrs

Bankotsu: Renkotsu that's enough from you even though I do agree.

Authoress: You people are so mean & after all the nice things I said about you Banny 

Bankotsu: "glares" Don't call me Banny cause if you do, you'll have to suffer what we had to.

Authoress: "sighs" Fine be that way, I want to thank all the people who reviewed like Yuti-chan who reviewed for I think every single chapter so yeah thank you

Anyway please rate & review & tell me what you think of this whole fanfic kk see ya laterz


End file.
